


Liking Boys Was Never An Option

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Zuko, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sokka is a bi disaster, Top!Sokka, When the gay hits the gay hits hard, Zukka Week, Zukka Week 2019, zukka - Freeform, zuko is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: Sokka definitely liked girls.  But if he were truly straight, then why was he staring at his shirtless friend with such hungry eyes?  Zukka Week 2019.  Sokka x Zuko.





	1. Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko are showering in the locker room when suddenly, Sokka is struck with a major case of the gay as he sees Zuko in a whole new light.

Unlike most college freshmen, Sokka was a man of certainty.  He was sure about many things in life.  For starters, he was sure about his major, electrical engineering, knowing one day he’d be a successful inventor with his name on several patents.  He was sure about his love for poetry and confident in his ability to create haikus on the fly.  Although he was a novice, he was sure he had a knack for fencing and would leave college highly ranked in sabre.  He was sure he was a talented artist, even if others vehemently disagreed.  And despite being a gifted guitar player, he was sure he’d never be able to carry a tune.  Sokka was also sure he liked girls, _a lot_ , particularly athletically shaped brunettes. 

But if Sokka was sure about one thing and one thing alone, it would have to be his unadulterated hatred for modern dance.  It made absolutely zero sense to him, how people could contort their bodies this way and that without looking like total idiots.  He knew he for one looked like a complete moron, lying there on the floor after falling ungracefully out of a bent-kneed flex-footed cartwheel while the rest of the class finished the choreography.  If his fencing coach, Piandao, hadn’t recommended it, he never would have signed up.  Easy A his ass.  There was nothing easy about this.  He could just hear Coach Piandao now, babbling about how dance would improve their balance, flexibility, coordination, endurance, blah, blah, blah.  The only things Sokka was gaining from this class were bruises and humiliation.  At least the company was good. 

His more limber friend, Zuko, offered him a hand.  “Don’t hurt yourself, buddy.” 

“Too late.”  Sokka took the boy’s hand and stood, rubbing his sore back when he was up on two feet. 

“Ready to hit the showers?”  Zuko threw a towel at his sweaty friend. 

“Yeah.  I reek,” Sokka laughed, grabbing the rest of his belongings. 

“Well _I_ wasn’t going to say it…” 

Sokka usually enjoyed taking long, hot showers, but on modern dance days, he showered quickly, and not because he was eager to get to his next class.  No, it was the hot part-time barista that motivated his speedy showers.  The pale-skinned, smoky-eyed woman with long black hair and a distinct tattoo on her upper arm was the only girl who piqued his interest since he started college.  He had never been much of a coffee drinker before, but she had turned him into quite the addict, even if he only ordered double chocolaty chip frappuccinos.  Although she was in her mid-twenties and Sokka had just turned nineteen, he was still confident in his ability to get her to go out with him.  After all, he had already managed to make two incredible women fall in love with him during high school.  First there was the beautiful and kindhearted Yue, but she unfortunately moved away in their sophomore year of high school.  Then there was the feisty yet compassionate Suki, to whom Sokka had lost his virginity, but they broke up when Sokka moved across the country for college.  Alas, Sokka was single and ready to mingle. 

He finished showering and began drying himself off with a towel. 

“There’s no way you’re clean,” Zuko teased. 

“Smell check?” Sokka teased back, sticking his armpit into his friend’s shower stall. 

“Hard pass.” 

“Suit yourself.”  He crossed over to the lockers, grabbed his clothes, and began dressing.  He had made it into his boxers and just finished zipping his jeans when suddenly his whole world changed.  He watched Zuko emerge from the shower, shrouded in mist and steam, a towel tied loosely around his lower waist.  The boy’s messy black hair dripped water down his fair, muscular shoulders.  Sokka’s lips parted as he watched a bead of water trickle slowly down Zuko’s toned chest and defined stomach, falling into the towel that hugged him just below his v-line.  He felt his pants tighten. 

“Ummm, Sokka?  Are you feeling okay?” 

“Huh, what?!”  He snapped out of his daze and stared abruptly into his friend’s eyes.  Had Zuko’s eyes always been so yellow?  Why was he even noticing this?!  

“You zoned out for a moment.  Your cheeks are flushed.  Are you getting sick?”  

“No!  No, I’m fine.”  Sokka quickly turned his back to his concerned friend, realizing that he was fully erect.  Thinking quickly, he reached for his socks on the bench and began putting them on, having an excuse to bend over and let his excitement wane.  “I was just staring at your ridiculous flip flops.” 

“You’re the one who’s ridiculous for going barefoot in this disgusting locker room!  Seriously Sokka, this place is crawling with foot fungus.” 

Fortunately hearing the words ‘foot fungus’ helped ease his tension.  He finished tying his sneakers and turned back around.  “Nah, you’re just too prissy for your own good.” 

“Then don’t come crying to me when you get ringworm and need to be carted off to Student Health,” he chuckled, running his hand through his mop of black hair. 

Sokka laughed as he threw a clean shirt up over his head.  “I gotta run.” 

“Enjoy your frappucino.”  Zuko smirked.  “Maybe she’ll even get your name right this time.” 

“And maybe you’ll stop being a jerk one day!” he grinned, grabbing his gym bag and heading toward the exit. 

“Sokka, wait!” 

“What?”  He spun around to find the still scantily clad Zuko walking deliberately toward him. 

“You left your phone.”  Zuko offered him the device. 

“T-Thanks,” Sokka stuttered, looking into his friend’s very yellow eyes.  As he reached for it, his hand brushed the other boy’s.  The unexpected softness of his skin caused him to drop his phone hard on the locker room floor.  “Shit.”  He fumbled to pick it up.  “Eh, still works.” 

“Are you _sure_ you’re feeling okay?  You seem… off.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Sokka darted out of the locker room wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Enemies to Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka finds it amusing that Zuko was the cause of his rather unexpected reaction in the locker room considering the two of them hated each other when they first met.

Sokka walked restlessly into his bedroom, relieved to find his roommate was not there. Considering the events that had transpired earlier in the locker room, he needed some alone time to try to sort out the jumbled pieces of his mind. He had managed to survive his thermodynamics class, though, given his racing thoughts, he didn't exactly get anything out of it. Even getting a frappuccino from the hot barista didn't help his confusion. She had been so close to getting his name right too. Sakko.

"Okay, Sokka," he said to himself, beginning to pace. "What's the matter with you? What the hell happened in there? Figure this out." He stopped in place, holding his index finger up in the air. "And what better way to figure things out than with some good old-fashioned logic?" He crossed to the mirror and gave himself a long hard stare. "Let's look at the facts. You've  _always_  liked girls, you had a reputation for being a ladies' man in high school. You've only had crushes on girls, you've only ever fallen in love with girls. The thought of having a boyfriend has  _never_  entered your head." Sokka nodded in the mirror, convincing himself of his own stream of consciousness. "You are  _straight_. You've always defined yourself that way. The thing with Zuko must have been a fluke. You're  _friends_ , nothing more."

Satisfied with his self-reflection, he kicked off his sneakers, walked over to his bed, and flopped down on the rigid twin-sized mattress. He stared at the ceiling and laughed, thinking it funny that Zuko of all people had caused him to have such a… large reaction. After all, the two of them didn't exactly get along when they first met. To the contrary, if 'hate at first sight' were a thing, that would have been a fairly accurate descriptor.

They had met on the first day of fencing practice. Eager to try something new, Sokka arrived to the gym a few minutes early. He pushed open the heavy double doors and walked starry-eyed onto the multiuse wood floor only to step on something metallic and sharp. It was a fencing blade.

"Watch where you're walking," Zuko derided, glaring.

"Sorry," Sokka apologized, hopping off the blade. But then his attitude changed. "I didn't see you there… behind the door."

The black-haired boy grunted and began cleaning his sword.

"I thought the school provided fencing equipment…" Sokka said upon noticing Zuko was already dressed in fencing gear.

"They do." He kept his eyes down, affixed to his blade. "But I already own my own gear. I've been fencing for four years."

In that moment, Sokka had the student all figured out. Zuko was a spoiled rich kid, probably a city boy. He had access to daddy's credit card and had low empathy for people who were less well off. He lived in a mansion or brownstone with a nanny since his parents were likely too busy working to take care of any children. But what his parents couldn't give in time, they could give in money, gifts, and lessons of all kinds. Piano, French and Latin, sculpting, fencing and ice skating lessons, anything pretentious. He definitely wasn't here on an academic scholarship like Sokka was.

"I see," Sokka muttered. "Well  _I_  haven't been fortunate enough to have been given that  _opportunity_."

Zuko shot him another dirty look as the rest of the fencers piled in.

For a while, their relationship only worsened from there. After learning that Zuko used a sabre, it was obvious what kind of blade Sokka would choose for himself. He had a natural proclivity for fencing, easily outmatching all the newcomers within weeks and even some of the returning students. But he could never get a damn point on Zuko. The boy was good. And he knew it. It drove Sokka nuts. Such privilege. He wanted to wipe that cocky smirk clean off Zuko's face every time the rich boy won a match. But one day, after a couple months of training, Sokka finally scored.

"Hey, look out!" Sokka cried. "There's a bee on your shoulder!"

"Huh? Where?" Zuko turned to his head quickly to the side.

Sokka saw his opportunity and struck him on the shoulder. "There." He grinned triumphantly.

"That's no fair! You distracted me!"

"You know in fencing, you should always be 'on guard'."

"You're not as funny as you think."

"Who would have thought Mr. Moneybags would be such a poor sport?" Sokka taunted. "Afraid there's a new golden boy climbing the ranks?"

Zuko threw his blade to the floor, ripped off his fencing mask, and starting charging at Sokka. Panicked, Sokka dropped his sword and readied himself for a fight. Even though Zuko was maybe an inch taller, Sokka figured he'd be scrappier than Mr. Richy Rich. Boy was he wrong. Fortunately, Coach Piandao stepped in to break up the fight before Sokka got his ass completely beaten.

The coach threatened to report them to the school administrators, which would guarantee a semester suspension given their no fighting tolerance. Sokka would likely lose his academic scholarship too. However, because both boys were gifted fencers, Coach Piandao ultimately decided to punish them by having them mend and clean every piece of equipment in the armory. Together.

For the next few weeks, the boys spent many hours alone together in the armory. The first couple nights were quiet and awkward. But before long, they got to talking.

"Look, Zuko. I'm…" Sokka took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. For distracting you. It was a cheap shot."

"We don't have to be friends – "

"I know. I mean it though. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Is my apology not good enough for you?" Sokka asked sardonically.

"No. It's not."

"What do you want from me then?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Well that's gonna be a bit of a challenge while we're cramped up in this armory…"

"Look. Fencing is just really important to me, okay? And you're ruining it. So just stop."

Sokka paused what he was doing. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It just is."

He gave Zuko an unsatisfied look.

"You're gonna keep staring at me until I talk, aren't you."

"Yep."

Zuko huffed, averting his gaze. "It's just that… fencing is one of the only things at which I excel. I… I don't have many talents, and…" He sighed. "I just want my father to be proud of me for once."

So maybe things weren't all glitter and gold for the wealthy. "Overbearing father, eh?"

"That's one way of putting it. He's always had ridiculously high standards, but it's more than that. He… He's always favored my sister. He treats her like a princess."

Sokka tried to speak but Zuko kept talking.

"I think that's why your 'golden boy' comment got to me so much. In fencing, I  _am_  the golden boy, but at home,  _she's_  the golden girl." He rolled his eyes. "Azula. She's so perfect in every way. Beautiful, smart, athletic, ambitious. A true prodigy."

"Well… that's something we have in common."

Zuko looked up at him.

"My dad doesn't play favorites, but… my sister is a force of nature. She's kind, responsible, nurturing, optimistic… everybody loves her. Katara's definitely the golden child in our house. Things just come naturally to her, whereas I have to work hard for everything I have. That's probably why I've been giving you such a hard time. You just seemed to have everything and I… I come from nothing. I judged you unfairly. And I'm sorry."

He paused for a moment before smiling softly. "Apology accepted."

Sokka smiled.

"And I owe you an apology too. I think I've been particularly cold to you. And not just because you've been annoying me."

"Why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" He looked down bashfully. "You remind me a little bit of my ex."

"Really?" Sokka laughed. "She must have been a real handful."

He was quiet for a second. "He was."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, I didn't know you were – "

"Gay?" Zuko finished. "Yeah… not a lot of people know. Just my ex, the girl I pretended to date in high school, and now… you." He lowered his voice. "My father and sister… they  _can't_  know."

The way Zuko emphasized 'can't' made shivers run up Sokka's spine. It hurt him to learn that Zuko's family would be so unaccepting of his identity. He wasn't sure what his own dad would think, but he knew his father would keep loving him no matter what. "Well, your secret's safe with me," Sokka promised, smiling softly.

"Thanks." Zuko returned the warm smile.

"So… messy breakup I presume?"

"You could say that."

Sokka waited for him to elaborate.

"Turns out he was also fucking my sister."

Sokka's eyes went wide. He didn't know what to say. "That's… that's rough, buddy."

Zuko burst out laughing, with Sokka quickly following.

That was the first time Sokka heard Zuko laugh. It was nice.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets a bit carried away as he replays what happened in the locker room with Zuko in his head.

A light smile spread across Sokka's cheeks as he reminisced about how he and Zuko first met. Even though that was just one semester ago, it felt like ages, like he'd known the boy for years. All that time alone in the armory together really allowed them to bond. Sokka was able to learn all about Zuko's insecurities with his coldhearted father, about his abandonment issues after his mother left, about his combative relationship with his sister, about his pretend girlfriend, Mai, who was also gay and secretly dating a perky cheerleader in their private high school, and of course about his ex, Jet, for whom Zuko had fallen  _hard_ , only to have his heart broken.

Sokka had never grown quite so close so quickly to anyone like this before. At this point in his short college career, he could safely call Zuko his best friend. They spent nearly all their free time together, whether they were studying, doing homework, playing videogames, or sparring. As long as they had each other, it was a good time. But after what happened in the locker room… Sokka was afraid he wouldn't be able to look at his friend the same way again. His mind just kept jumping back to Zuko with his fair skin and messy black hair stepping out of the shower, the light shining on his athletic frame, the water dripping down his taut stomach falling into the towel that clung so low on his waist.

The soft smile that Sokka had previously sported had morphed into something more mischievous. That's when he realized he was hard. Again. Maybe he was just… frustrated? He hadn't been laid in quite some time after all, and having a roommate prohibited him from jerking off as often as he normally would. This was probably just some sort of stupid teenage hormone thing. He stood from the bed and hurriedly walked across the room to lock his door. From there, he grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and set them on his nightstand. In the next second, his jeans and boxers fell to the floor. He took one last stealthy glance around the room and fell onto his back on his bed. And then his hand was on his cock.

He closed his eyes, recycling through arousing images in his brain until something stuck. The hot barista with the tattoo on her arm, hot girls, hot naked girls, hot naked girls kissing, a hot naked girl riding him with her large breasts bouncing up and down… but nothing lasted for more than a second. His mind just kept coming back to Zuko. His lithe yet muscular friend stepping out of the steamy shower, looking like some sort of god with his dark hair and deliciously yellow eyes. Sokka's breath hitched as he stroked himself, losing himself entirely to his imagination and what  _could_  have happened in the locker room…

"Ummm, Sokka? Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh, what?!" He stared up into his friend's piercing yellow eyes.

"Your cheeks are flushed. Are you getting sick?"

"No! No, I'm fine."

"What are you staring at…?"

"Nothing," he whispered quickly, looking down at his lap. "I mean…  _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"I was staring at  _you_ ," Sokka repeated, louder.

"Really? I'm… surprised. Flattered though. I just never really thought you were into guys."

"I'm not." He looked back up at his shirtless friend. "Well, I didn't  _think_  I was. I-I really don't know anymore."

"Well…" Zuko started walking toward him. "There's an easy way of testing it out," he smirked, offering his hand.

Cautiously, Sokka took the boy's hand and stood up. His face was just a breath away from Zuko's. His eyes cast down to his friend's lips. He swallowed.

Zuko brought his hand up to Sokka's cheek, gently grazing down his skin with his thumb until he reached Sokka's chin.

As Sokka felt Zuko's hand slowly raise his chin, his eyes flickered back up to his friend's and then back down to the boy's lips. In the blink of an eye, Zuko's mouth was on his own. He kissed back with hunger, setting his hands on the taller boy's hips and completely closing their distance with a forceful tug.

Zuko backed Sokka up against a gym locker, kissing him passionately, their tongues brawling for dominance. With his feet conveniently placed to both sides of Sokka's, the black-haired boy began rolling his hips slowly and softly against the shorter boy's.

Sokka released an urgent groan into Zuko's mouth, mimicking the movements of the boy's hips, pressing his fingertips slightly into his friend's lower back, just above his towel.

"I think you may be overdressed for this, my dear," Zuko purred, toying with the lining of Sokka's jeans. "Just think about how much more fun we could have if you didn't have these on."

"What kind of fun?" Sokka asked, breathlessly.

Zuko smirked. "The kind where I make you feel  _really_  fucking good."

"Well then… guess you'd better take them off of me."

"I guess so." He unbuttoned and unzipped Sokka's jeans, eagerly pulling them down to his feet.

With an ardent, greedy kiss, Sokka reached around his friend's back and pulled the yellow-eyed boy flush up against him.

"Sokka," the taller boy breathed between kisses, "you're already so hard for me. You must have wanted this for quite some time."

"Shut up," he muttered, claiming Zuko's lips once again.

He chuckled, teasing Sokka with slow, deliberate rolls of his hips.

"We may be friends but you still piss me off sometimes."

"Aw," Zuko pouted. "Then what can I do to make it up to you?" He started kissing down Sokka's jawline, landing on his neck where he began licking the sensitive skin.

His hips jolted in response. "Come on, man. Don't put me on the spot like that."

"Tell me what you want, Sokka," he growled, pushing his hips more aggressively against his friend's. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Sokka bit his lip. "Then… touch me."

"What was that?"

"I want you to touch me."

"Where?" he taunted, before licking up the rim of Sokka's ear and biting the tip.

"You know where, damn it!"

He smirked. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Gee, thanks."

Kissing Sokka hard on the mouth, he slipped a hand down his friend's boxers, curling his fingers around his erection and pumping him slowly up and down.

"Oh God, that's good," Sokka groaned, dipping his head back.

"Yeah?" he hummed.

"Yeah. Keep going."

Zuko stroked him steadily, rubbing his own erection against Sokka's leg simultaneously.

"Faster," Sokka pleaded, thrusting his hips desperately into Zuko's skilled hand.

He pumped the boy faster, laying sloppy kisses on Sokka's shoulders.

"Just like that," he panted, feeling the aggravating yet gratifying pressure build inside of him, "just like that."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he taunted.

"Please shut the fuck up, Zuko. I'm so fucking close." He thrust his length in and out of the boy's hand, the movements of his hips needy and erratic.

"That's so hot." He picked up the speed even more.

"I'm gonna cum," Sokka groaned, arching his back.

"Say my name. Say my name or I'll stop."

With just a few more quick bucks of his hips, Sokka shot his white-hot load whispering one word. "Zuko." He opened his eyes. The fantasy had been so realistic, Sokka nearly forgot he was in his bedroom. He had just cum hard into a tissue, which he promptly crinkled up and threw away. Recovering his breath, he brought a hand to his mouth, running his fingers over his lips and wondering if Zuko's name had really come out of there.

What did this mean?! Sokka wasn't entirely sure, but he was smart enough to know he could throw that entire conversation he had had with himself in the mirror not even thirty minutes ago right out the window. Maybe the reason why he'd never considered having a boyfriend before was because he grew up in small town middle-of-nowhere, where everyone was considered to be straight by default. Maybe he just wanted to fit in and be 'normal'. And maybe, just maybe, he and Zuko were meant to be more than just friends. Despite having very different backgrounds, they did have a lot in common and they always enjoyed their time together. They confided in each other, comforted each other when one of them had a bad day, made each other laugh…

So perhaps he did have feelings for Zuko, even if fantasy-Zuko was undoubtedly a thousand times more suave than the friend he'd come to know so well. But the real, more terrifying question was, did Zuko have feelings for him too?


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a horror movie marathon, Sokka makes a bold move.

Finally, the day had arrived! It was National Tea Appreciation Day, a silly holiday for sure, but it was the first free day from classes since the spring semester began. Sokka and Zuko already had a plan: sleep in late, grab brunch and free bubble tea at the cafeteria, and lounge around in sweats watching horror movies.

Because Zuko didn't have a roommate and thus had a single all to himself, and because he came from money and could afford fancy electronics, all the entertainment always happened in Zuko's dorm room. Sokka had mixed feelings about his roommate, Haru, joining in on the festivities. On one hand, he wanted some alone time with Zuko, but on the other, having Haru as a buffer made things a lot less awkward. Not to mention the added bonus of getting to sit closer to Zuko on the couch since three bodies took up more space than two…

The boys had made it through  _Koh the Face Stealer_  and  _The Boiling Rock II: Into the Cooler_  when Haru, never having been much of a night owl, decided to call it quits. Sokka briefly considered going with him, but ultimately decided to stay. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch  _The Puppetmaster_  alone with Zuko after all. He wondered what would happen if he stayed sitting in the middle of the couch instead of moving over to the left. However, after Zuko got up to switch the DVD, he did not return to the couch.

"Snack break?" Sokka asked.

"No, I've already eaten too much junk today," Zuko laughed. "I was just going to get a blanket."

"Seriously? You're  _cold_?" Sokka had never really understood people who ran cold.

"It's not like it's  _winter_ or anything," he said sarcastically. Zuko sat back down on the couch, pulling a red fleece blanket up over his lap. "I'd offer to share but you're always complaining it's too hot."

"A-Actually, I guess I am a bit chilly," he lied.

"Oh. Okay." He gave Sokka some of the blanket. "Sorry, it's a little small."

"That's okay." Sokka spoke a little too quickly as he moved over closer to his friend.

Zuko hit play and the film started.

Sokka's mind was racing as fast as his heart. This would be the perfect opportunity to make a move, but was that a good idea? He didn't even know if Zuko liked him like that. What if he tried something and Zuko wasn't into it? Would they even be friends after that? Maybe it wasn't worth risking their friendship. But… they were sitting so close to each other, all cozy underneath the blanket. Zuko's hand was right next to his. All he had to do was slide his hand over an inch and they'd be touching.

He tried to concentrate on the movie, but he just couldn't focus. Not with Zuko sitting so close. Well that and the film didn't really hold up over the years. Fuck it. He was going to go for it. Sokka took a deep breath and slowly placed his hand on Zuko's. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Zuko looked over at him, confused. "A-Are you… scared?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure," he lied again, keeping his eyes affixed to the screen.

"I see…" Casting his gaze back toward the television, he adjusted his hand, interlocking his fingers with Sokka's.

Sokka's stomach flipped with excitement. He couldn't believe it. They were actually holding hands! He couldn't help but smile.

Several more minutes went by as the two watched the movie in silence, holding hands beneath the fleece blanket. But then, Sokka started to notice that Zuko was beginning to shift his attention more and more in Sokka's direction. It started with a flick of his yellow eyes. Though Sokka's heartrate had more or less settled as the film went on, that sultry gaze undid it all. Time seemed to slow down as he held Zuko's stare with his own. And then, the black-haired boy started leaning closer toward him. Oh God, this was really happening.

Sokka closed his eyes as he felt Zuko's lips gently touch his own. The kiss was nothing like the one in his fantasy. It was better. Soft yet needy. The exchange of tender kisses didn't last long, however. A minute later, the taller boy slipped his tongue into Sokka's mouth and they were full on making out. Hands were going every which way, touching each other's faces, grabbing each other's waists, backs, and shoulders, gripping each other's shirts. Kissing Zuko like this was so  _hot_ , Sokka never imagined he could feel this way about another boy. But alas, here he was. And he wanted to do so much more.

Sokka wasn't sure if he pulled Zuko down on top of him or if Zuko pushed him down, but either way, he lay beneath the boy with yellow eyes, vulnerable and ready for anything. He was a bit surprised that a friend as awkward and standoffish as Zuko kissed with such  _fire_. Sokka was completely consumed.

At first they lay a bit offset, such that Zuko's leg rested between Sokka's legs. This position was remarkably stimulating. Sokka was already quite aroused from all the making out and groping, but with Zuko's upper thigh on Sokka's crouch, he was quickly standing at full mast. This was the first time he had fooled around with someone who weighed more than he did. It felt fucking awesome with the extra weight adding that much more friction. He could feel Zuko's erection pressing into his thigh, which only turned him on even further.

As things continued to heat up, Zuko shifted his weight so he was lying completely on top of Sokka, pelvis to pelvis. He let out a soft moan into Sokka's mouth, which Sokka found incredibly sexy. Zuko began driving his hips deliberately into Sokka's, bringing his lips to Sokka's cheek and down his neck. The black-haired boy didn't say much, but his little gasps and groans, and his hot breath on Sokka's neck were driving Sokka absolutely wild.

Sokka instinctively bucked his hips back up towards Zuko's, letting their erections slide against each other again and again. Linking his legs with the taller boy's to intensify their connection, Sokka slid his hands up Zuko's back, underneath his shirt. Without saying a word, Zuko reached his arms up so Sokka could pull it off of him. Sokka bit down on his lip as he eyed his friend's bare athletic chest up and down before pulling the boy back down on top of him and kissing him rapaciously.

Zuko continued rolling his hips into Sokka's, this time more forcefully. Sokka could tell by the increasingly more erratic jolts of the taller boy's hips, Zuko was about to cum. Sokka was pretty damn close himself. In a spontaneous act of passion, Sokka flipped Zuko onto his back and began thrusting between the boy's legs hard and fast. Zuko moaned with pleasure in response. Their erections were sliding back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, beneath the fabric of their sweatpants. Sokka's breaths shot out in short, hot bursts in Zuko's ear as he ground his hips against the other boy's. Zuko threw his head back into the couch cushion as he came, groaning and digging his fingers into Sokka's lower back. The boy's release triggered his own, and Sokka erupted in his boxers, his heart beating out of control.

The pair lay forehead to forehead for a moment as they caught their breath, riding out the ripples of pleasure from their orgasms. It was then that Sokka realized the two of them had not said a word to each other since their session began. No words needed to be exchanged. Their actions had said it all.

"Well," Zuko breathed, "that was – "

"Fucking great," Sokka finished for him, smirking.

"Well y-yeah," he chuckled, "but I was going to say 'unexpected'."

"Yeah…" Sokka shifted his eyes from left to right. "About that… I… I'm not really sure if I'm – this is my first time doing something with another – I-I never really considered – "

"It's okay, Sokka." Zuko laughed. "We don't have to talk about this right now."

"Really?" He was relieved.

"Yeah. Clearly you have some things you need to figure out – "

Sokka nodded.

"– and I have a lot to think about too."

For whatever reason, those words made Sokka's stomach sink. What did he mean by that?

"But for now… we should probably get cleaned up." Zuko smiled up at him.

Sokka smiled back, halfheartedly. "Good plan – "

"You can use the restroom first."

As Sokka attempted to clean the sticky mess from his underwear in the bathroom, Zuko's words continued to eat away at him. What did he have to think about?! Zuko already knew he was gay. Sokka was confident that Zuko was attracted to him, or at the very least enjoyed fooling around with him, but maybe Zuko didn't have romantic feelings for him. Maybe Zuko didn't want to be more than just friends.

Sokka finished cleaning up to the best of his ability and stepped out the door. "Bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks." Zuko awkwardly slid past Sokka and headed inside.

Sokka sat back down on the couch, but this time he sat on the arm of the furniture, feeling defeated, like he had fucked everything up. What if Zuko didn't even want to be his friend anymore?! Sokka thought the best course of action was to leave, to give his friend some time to think. When Zuko came out of the restroom, Sokka stood up.

"I think I'm gonna head out."

"Oh."

Though Zuko's expression was fairly stoic, Sokka could tell he was a little hurt by this.

"If that's what you want."

"I, um, I mean I-I could – " Sokka had no idea what Zuko wanted from him.

"I just figured you'd want to know how the movie ends…"

Realizing Zuko wanted him to stay, Sokka smiled. "I do."

The two boys hopped back onto the couch. Zuko had to rewind the DVD quite a bit, but he found the spot where the movie got interrupted and pressed play.

Sokka bent down to pick up the fleece blanket, which had fallen down somewhere in the middle of all their dry humping, and spread it across their laps.

Zuko slid closer to Sokka on the couch, resting his head on Sokka's shoulder.

With his insecurities vanished, Sokka draped his arm around his friend, resting his head on top of Zuko's. This was by far the best National Tea Appreciation Day Sokka had ever had.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things heat up between the boys, Sokka realizes he wants to be more than just hookup buddies.

Running late as usual, Sokka threw on a coat, grabbed his gym bag, flung his bedroom door open, and almost had a heart attack as he nearly ran straight into Zuko.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Sokka exhaled, clutching his chest. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"I just got here. Didn't mean to scare you…"

"What are you even doing here? I thought we were gonna meet at the gym. I'm not  _that_  late – "

"I thought we could walk together." Zuko shrugged.

"Oh." Sokka smiled softly. "Okay." He tried to take a step out the door, but Zuko stopped him.

"Wait…" He peered into Sokka's room. "Where's Haru?"

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head. "I think he went to the library?"

"Interesting." A sly smirk spread across Zuko's cheeks. "Maybe we can practice sparring a little later…" He placed his hand on Sokka's waist, pulling him a little closer.

"Or maybe we can practice sparring right now, if you know what I mean," Sokka grinned, grabbing Zuko's hand and leading him inside.

It was clear from Zuko's expression that he didn't appreciate the euphemism. Nonetheless, he followed Sokka inside. As soon as the door was locked, the boys ripped off their winter coats, kicked off their sneakers, and wrapped their arms around each other, where they began sucking face as if today were their last day on earth. Zuko slowly started walking Sokka back toward his bed.

Sokka sat clumsily on his mattress upon feeling the springy texture hit his bottom, with Zuko falling onto his lap, straddling his hips. Kissing the taller boy urgently, Sokka placed his hands on Zuko's waist, holding him in place as their pelvises rose to meet each other's.

Zuko brought his lips down Sokka's neck, flicking the crook with his soft, wet tongue, the rolls of his hips becoming increasingly more aggressive.

Sokka's breath hitched at the sensation, but as into the moment as he was, there was something slightly more pressing on his mind. "Zuko," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Hold on a sec."

Breathless, the black-haired boy picked up his head and peered into Sokka's eyes with a foggy gaze. "What?"

"Shouldn't we ummm… talk about this first? Like… what we're doing, what this means…"

"Sokka." He gave his friend a naughty smirk. "Are you  _sure_  you want to talk about this right  _now_?" Biting his lip, he slowly pulled his shirt up over his head.

Sokka watched in awe as the black cotton fabric of the boy's t-shirt revealed more and more of Zuko's athletic stomach and chest. "Well… when you put it that way…" As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Sokka grabbed his friend by his cheeks and pulled the boy on top of him with a heated kiss. As much as Sokka wanted to talk about things, he realized this impromptu session would have to be on the shorter side, given he had no idea when Haru would be back from studying. Their talk would have to wait.

It didn't take long before Zuko resumed kissing and sucking Sokka's neck, pushing his hips repeatedly into the boy beneath him.

Groaning softly, Sokka closed his eyes, happy to surrender his control to the yellow-eyed boy. His hips instinctively bucked up to meet Zuko's again and again, the pleasure building with every greedy thrust. Soon, Sokka felt a hand start to toy with the lining of his gym pants.

"Sokka," Zuko exhaled, running his finger along Sokka's lower belly. "May I – "

"Yes," Sokka replied before the boy could even get his question out.

Smirking, the taller boy pulled off his friend's pants and began removing his own.

Sokka yanked off his own shirt as he watched Zuko strip down to his boxer briefs.

Just as the two boys were dressed down to nothing but their underwear, Zuko pounced on the other boy, resuming his position on top and claiming Sokka's lips with his own.

With their pants off, Sokka could feel so much more of what was going on below. The sensation was maddening. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. Zuko's hard cock felt amazing, brushing against his own like that. Just as Sokka was convinced things couldn't get sexier, Zuko said something to him that nearly made him cum on the spot.

"Sokka, can I… touch you?" Zuko's hand trailed deliberately down Sokka's side, landing on his upper thigh, right near the giant bulge in his boxers.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just stared at his friend, nodding quickly and desperately.

A light smile spread across Zuko's cheeks as he reached his hand inside Sokka's underwear, curling his fingers gently around the boy's erection.

Sokka arched his back and moaned as Zuko pumped him up and down with his skilled hand. The black-haired boy knew  _exactly_  what to do.

* * *

These sorts of spontaneous incidents soon became the status quo. The two freshmen still made time for their studies, fencing, socializing, and even doing normal friendship things like videogames, but hooking up became a regular occurrence as well. All things considered, they were taking things rather slowly. Even after they had been fooling around for a couple weeks, they limited their sessions to dry sex and hand jobs.

There was no doubt Sokka wanted to do more with Zuko, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready. From what he gathered, Zuko enjoyed being Jet's bottom in high school, so at least Sokka wouldn't be taking it up the ass any time soon. But even the prospect of oral was slightly nerve-racking since he had never considered sucking a dick before. Sokka had loved going down on Suki, burying his head between her legs and lapping her up, but having another man's cock in his mouth was a whole new story. However, he would absolutely not object to Zuko giving him head. The thought alone sent his heart racing.

Although the two never exactly found the right moment to talk about their relationship, Sokka couldn't complain. Their hookup sessions were hot as hell. Zuko was good to him, kind and considerate, respectful of his boundaries. But something was definitely missing, something Sokka couldn't quite put his finger on…

* * *

To say Sokka had missed Zuko over spring break would be an understatement. The black-haired boy occupied his every thought. It was hard to be home around his dad and Katara without telling them what was going on. Although he did talk about Zuko quite a bit, he only mentioned the platonic aspect of their relationship. He suspected Katara had picked up somewhat on the nature of their friendship. Even saying Zuko's name brought a goofy smile to his face and color to his cheeks. In retrospect, it was fairly obvious he was crushing hard.

By the look of it, it seemed Zuko had desperately missed Sokka too. As soon as both boys were back on campus, Zuko invited Sokka to his bedroom so they could 'catch up'. Given that they had texted each other constantly over the short break, Sokka knew what was up.

Completely naked, Zuko lay on top of his equally undressed friend, kissing him passionately as he stroked both their cocks together simultaneously in his lubed up hand.

His cheeks flushed, Sokka panted beneath the taller boy, thrusting his hips up repeatedly into Zuko's slick hand. "Zuko," he moaned, "I'm gonna – "

"Not yet," he breathed, sliding his hard cock up and down Sokka's throbbing erection. "I want to do something to you."

"And what would that be?" The answer became clear as Zuko began kissing down Sokka's neck and chest. And he wasn't stopping. Sokka watched the boy's head move lower and lower on his body. His heart was  _pounding_.

Continuing to jerk Sokka off, Zuko peered up at his friend with ravenous yellow eyes after kissing his lower belly. "Well?"

"Look, I-I'm not gonna say no, but…" There was no unembarrassing way to say it. "…there's no way I'm gonna last more than a minute."

"That's okay," he chuckled. "I just want to make you feel good."

"Well… by all means…"

Zuko took the boy's cock into his mouth, inch by inch.

"Holy fuck," he exhaled, clutching the sheets at his sides. Zuko was so good at sucking cock, the black-haired boy would surely be his undoing. Suki had been good at it too, but Zuko was in an entirely different league. Overtaken by pleasure, his mind went completely blank.

Zuko sucked the boy voraciously, occasionally pausing to run his tongue up and down Sokka's entire length.

Pushing his hips up madly toward his friend's mouth, Sokka groaned in desperation. "I'm close, I'm close, I – "

Zuko sucked him even harder and faster, bringing a hand to the base of Sokka's erection to pump him at the same time.

Sokka's whole body convulsed as he came hard into the yellow-eyed boy's hot, wet mouth, moaning incoherently. It was then as he began to settle from the intensity of the orgasm that Sokka had somewhat of an epiphany. It finally dawned on him what had been missing in their relationship. Sokka wanted to take Zuko out on dates, to hold hands in public, to cuddle and show physical affection beyond sex, in other words… he wanted to be Zuko's  _boyfriend_.

Zuko wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Sokka gazed at his friend, smiling lazily. He shrugged.

"You don't have to do it back to me if you don't want to." He crawled back into bed, laying down on his back next to Sokka, his erection jutting high into the air.

Blushing, Sokka turned to him. "I want to."

Zuko coughed, nearly choking with the pleasant surprise. "That's – " He coughed again. "That's awesome."

"You can thank me later." Sokka kissed his cheek and then went to work.


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko should have known his little sister would surprise him with a visit. Where there's lightning, there's Azula.

"Ugh," Sokka groaned, angrily typing out a text message as he and Zuko walked back to their dorm.

"What's wrong – "

"I swear to God, if my phone autocorrects 'tomorrow' to 'Toblerone' one more time…"

"Are you serious?" Zuko snickered. "And here I thought 'Toblerone' was just your endearing nickname for me."

"What, really?"

"You always say, 'See you Toblerone' followed by the winking emoji."

The boys erupted in laughter.

"I could call you that from now on if you'd like," Sokka chuckled. "Hey…" He paused in place, looking up into the darkening gray sky. "Is it supposed to rain?"

The low grumble of thunder followed by a drizzle answered.

Zuko frowned. "It wasn't in the forecast…"

The drizzle quickly turned to heavier droplets. Lightning flashed, brightening the sky with a loud bang.

"Let's get out of here!" Zuko shouted, dashing into a sprint.

Sokka never really minded the rain, but this storm was something else.

The boys darted to the dorm through the howling wind and bullets of water.

* * *

"I'm soaked," Zuko complained, removing his wet socks and sneakers with disgust.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think it's best we get out of these wet clothes, you know, before we catch a cold…" Sokka gave Zuko a naughty smirk.

"Aren't you just full of great ideas?" Zuko mirrored his smirk, stepping closer to Sokka. "Let me help you with that." He pulled off his friend's shirt, dropping the damp garment on the floor.

Sokka reached forward and slipped Zuko's shirt up over his head, letting his fingers trail along the boy's lithe frame. "Feel better?"

"I will soon," he growled before pressing his lips to Sokka's.

"Ahem," a voice called in the dark, causing the boys to recoil in horror. Sokka nearly jumped into Zuko's arms.

A girl stood from the couch, the left corner of her lips raised in a wicked smirk.

"Azula," Zuko exhaled. "W-What are you – how did you – t-this isn't what it – "

Ah, so  _this_  was Zuko's notorious sister. Azula. The prodigy. The queen bee.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Are you just going to stand there stammering like an idiot or are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my – " He looked over at Sokka, unsure of what to say. "We're just – " He sighed, frustrated. "Well we've never really talked about it."

"Well that's a shame." She started walking over to the boys, slowly and deliberately, like a predator on the prowl, decisively stopping in front of Sokka.

Sokka gulped, feeling his pulse climb. All he could do was stand in place, rigid as stone as Azula circled around him, examining him like he was in some sort of medical experiment. What was she going to do to him?! Truth be told, he found her to be devilishly beautiful, but in a scary kind of way. She looked so much like Zuko, it was uncanny.

She smiled up at him, her yellow eyes sparkling with mischief. "This one's a keeper, Zuzu." She turned abruptly toward her brother. "He's  _far_  better looking than you'll ever be. I suggest you have a serious chat about your relationship. He's not going to wait around forever…"

"That's enough." Zuko glared as he walked past her. "What are you doing here."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" she hummed, feigning innocence. "Seniors have college visits this week."

"How the hell did you get into my dorm room?" He grabbed a towel from the closet and started drying off, tossing a clean towel over to Sokka as well.

"It was simple, really." She began pacing back toward the couch. "All I had to do was ask where the gloomy freshman on the fencing team lived. It  _did_  take me a solid fifteen minutes to pick your lock though…"

"Who taught you to pick locks? Oh wait. Let me guess. Jet." He grabbed a clean shirt from his drawer.

"Perhaps."

"Don't tell me you're still seeing that asshole."

She lay down dramatically on the couch. "Define 'seeing'."

"You're  _seriously_  still fucking him?"

"What, it's just sex. It's not like it means anything – "

"Whatever – "

"And besides, he's a good lay." She paused for a moment. "But I guess you'd know all about that, wouldn't you."

His face went red. "You  _knew_?!"

"He told me. Don't worry, it was  _after_  you broke up – "

"You're lying. You purposely stole him from me, didn't you – "

"Oh please, Zuzu. You  _know_  how I feel about sharing."

He went quiet.

Sokka finished drying off, wondering how he could get out of this sibling feud. "Yeah… so… I'm gonna take off – "

"No." Zuko shot his eyes at him. "Stay."

"Yes, please stay. I have so much to ask you." Azula sat up and patted the cushion next to her. "Come sit."

"Sokka, you don't have to sit with her…"

"It's okay." Sokka sat down on the couch, as close to the arm as possible.

"You too, brother." Azula motioned for him to sit next to her on the other side.

Zuko huffed in annoyance, but complied. "Azula…" He refused to make eye contact with her. "You haven't told Father, have you?"

"Tell him what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"That I'm – " he blurted in a sudden fit of rage. "…you know."

"Zuko." She sighed, lowering her voice. "I've known you were gay since you were twelve."

"How…?"

"When we went to that fancy restaurant for Father's birthday and you got so tongue-tied around that cute waiter, I had to order your meal for you."

"You… knew all this time?" He kept his eyes on his lap.

"Yes." She paused. "And I've yet to tell Father."

He shook his head with disbelief.

"I've known about Mai too, by the way. She and Ty Lee are still together. You know, it's tough being the third wheel when your two best friends are dating…"

"Why didn't you tell Father?" he whispered.

"Why do you think?"

"So you could hold it over my head."

She rolled her eyes. "But I have  _so_ many other things to hold over your head, dear brother. Like the little fender bender you got into with Father's Porsche when you first got your license, or the time you almost set the house on fire during our secret hot tub party when you threw a towel on the halogen light, or when you accidentally spilled paint on – "

"Okay, I get it," Zuko interrupted. "I just don't understand – "

"That I've been looking out for you?"

"Yeah…" He finally brought his eyes to hers. "Why?"

"Because you're my brother, Dum-Dum."

"So you don't care that I'm gay?"

"Of course not." She laughed. "Whether you have girlfriends or boyfriends, I just find it astonishing anyone would find you attractive in the first place – "

He cut her off with a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"What is this, what are you doing?"

"It's a hug. I'm hugging you."

She huffed but ultimately decided to hug him back, though very briefly.

So it seemed the golden girl wasn't the monster Sokka had expected to meet.

"Thank you, sis," he smiled. "I never thought you'd have my back."

"I'm not Father you know – "

"I know." Zuko looked down at his lap. "If Father found out, he'd disown me,  _banish_  me from my own house – "

"' _Banish'_? Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

"I don't know,  _is_  it?"

She sighed. "Well… you  _do_  have other options you know. I'm sure Uncle Fatso would happily take you in." Her voice fell. "And there's always  _Mother_ , though I'm sure she has her hands full with the daughter she didn't abandon."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, Azula's phone started buzzing on the coffee table. A photo of a handsome boy with a blade of grass in his mouth popped up on the screen.

"Excuse me one moment," she said, rushing for the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "It's not really a good time." Pause. "Yes, I made it. Safe and sound." Pause. "Yes, I'm in his room as we speak." Pause. "I miss you too. I'll call you later, okay?" Pause. "Bye." She put her phone down, her cheeks red.

"'I  _miss_  you _'_?" Zuko mocked. "He's totally your boyfriend – "

"He is not – "

"You  _love_  him."

"Shut up."

"What?" he laughed, "I think it's nice."

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean, he actually called you to make sure you got here safely. I never thought I'd see the day Jet cared about anyone but himself."

"He's different with me."

"I can see that." Zuko smiled at her. "And you're different with him too."

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"So that was the infamous Jet, eh?" Sokka interjected. "I've heard so much about him, and yet this is the first time I got to see what he looked like."

"I've got more photos if you'd like to see." Azula offered him her phone.

"Yeah!" Sokka was curious to see the boy who drove Zuko so crazy in high school. He began flipping through her photos, most of which were selfies, but there were several of her and her girlfriends and of course, many with her and Jet.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"What can I say?" Sokka shook his head, laughing. "The dude's hot."

Zuko groaned.

"Oh wait, what's this?" Sokka scrolled to a revealing photo of Azula sprawled out on a bed wearing strappy burgundy lingerie.

She grabbed her phone back from him. "Well, enough of this."

Zuko looked like he wanted to die.

"I came here to visit the university." Azula stood up. "Who wants to take me on a campus tour? It looks like the storm has abated."

"I'd love to," Zuko answered, standing up.

Sokka smiled. "Me too."

* * *

The remainder of Azula's visit went by more or less without a hitch. The day after she left, Sokka decided this was the time to talk to Zuko about their relationship, hoping to take things to the next level. His palms were sweaty as he broached the subject.

"Zuko, I… I want to talk about us. What we are."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea…"

"We've been hooking up for a while now, which is awesome, but I just want to make sure we're on the same page." Sokka looked down. "So… are we boyfriends?" He looked back up at Zuko, his cheeks flushed.

"Sokka…" He cast his eyes away. "I  _really_  like you – "

"I really like you too – "

"But I can't have a boyfriend."

Sokka's stomach plummeted to the floor. "W-Why not?"

"Because. Well you heard my sister. Father would never tolerate it."

"But she said you have other options – "

"I still don't want to be  _disowned_."

"I… I understand that."

"Can't we just keep things the way they are?" Zuko asked, taking his hand.

"Maybe. Just… I need to know one thing."

"Sure."

"Is it just that you  _can't_  have a boyfriend, or… you don't  _want_  a boyfriend."

He paused for a moment, looking solemn. "I don't know."

Sokka let go of his hand. "Or is it just that you don't want to be  _my_  boyfriend."

"If I'm being perfectly honest… I  _do_  have some reservations about you."

The words pierced his skin like daggers. "Like what?!"

"Well…" He shifted his eyes. "You like girls."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but Zuko kept going.

"I'm not biphobic, I-I'm really not, but… Jet also liked girls. And you know how  _that_  ended."

"Well you really don't have to worry about  _me_  fucking your sister – "

"So you're saying you don't find her attractive?"

"That's not fair – "

"No, it's not." He paused. "But I don't want to have to worry. Look, Jet really screwed me up. And I'm just not ready to be in another relationship. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I can." Sokka stared into his yellow eyes. "But I want more."

"Sokka…"

"I think we should we should spend some time apart."

"It doesn't have to be this way – "

"I'm sorry, but it does." Heavy hearted and teary-eyed, Sokka left Zuko's room with no intention of ever returning.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko both swallow their pride and work things out in the best way ; )

The following week was absolute hell. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. Some nights Sokka had trouble sleeping, and others, he'd oversleep. But no matter how much he slept, he was always left with this lingering lethargy he couldn't seem to shake. He just wanted to sleep all the time.

To any outsider, Sokka seemed more or less normal. He carried on with his routine and schedule. Fortunately, Zuko spared him of any awkward interactions by skipping modern dance and fencing practice. Still, even though Sokka really didn't want to see him, thinking of his friend walking in through those heavy double doors brought a light smile to his face. Without Zuko, his world was dark.

After Sokka had some time to process everything that had happened, after his anger had faded and was replaced with heartache, he realized how much he missed his friend, even if that's all they'd ever be. Losing Zuko just because he wasn't ready for a commitment was not worth it. Being friends was better than nothing. So Sokka decided to swallow his pride and see the boy who broke his heart.

He stood outside Zuko's dorm room, his pulse drumming steadily in his ribcage. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. Slowly, he raised his hand to knock on the door when suddenly it opened.

Zuko jumped back, his eyes wide with shock. "Sokka," he exhaled. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Payback?" Sokka squeaked, smiling uncomfortably.

He returned the awkward smile, chuckling softly. "I was… actually just on my way to see you."

"R-Really?" His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah." He shuffled his feet in the doorway. "I… I  _hate_  not talking to you."

"Me too," Sokka nodded, smiling softly. "This week has been the worst."

"Tell me about it." Zuko smiled. "Would you… like to come in?"

"I'd love to." Sokka followed the boy in. "Zuko, I… I just wanted to say that I should have listened to you when you said you weren't ready for a relationship. Just because I wanted something more doesn't mean I shouldn't have respected your choice and your feelings. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too – "

"I just – I really don't want to lose you. You're too important to me. Even if it means going back to just being friends, I'd much rather be your friend than not have you in my life at all – "

Zuko cut him off with a hard kiss, pulling Sokka close up against him.

"What was that for?" Sokka asked, breathlessly.

"I just…  _really_  missed you."

"I really missed you too."

Zuko smiled warmly, gazing affectionately into Sokka's eyes. "Do you think… the two of us can really be 'just friends'?"

"I don't know," he breathed against the taller boy's lips.

"Me neither," Zuko chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sokka's waist.

Closing his eyes, Sokka leaned in a kissed Zuko tenderly.

The two boys stood in the middle of the room, exchanging soft kisses, which gradually grew to be much more heated, passionate kisses as the energy between them surged. Their bodies pressed together, their hands wandered up and down each other's waists, chests, arms, and cheeks. Sokka's heart was beating out of his chest as he and Zuko kissed like the apocalypse was coming.

"Come on," Zuko growled, tugging on his hand and leading him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?"

It wasn't a long walk to Zuko's bed. The boy may have been wealthy, but his dorm room was just as small as any other freshman's.

Zuko pushed Sokka lightly down onto the mattress, falling down ungracefully on top of him.

Pressing his lips to Zuko's, Sokka shifted under the weight of the black-haired boy to a more comfortable position, moaning softly when their hips aligned and he could feel just how much Zuko had missed him.

Rolling his hips deliberately into the boy beneath him, Zuko intertwined his fingers with Sokka's and pinned his friend's arms to the bed. "Sokka," he exhaled, "I want you – "

"I want you too – "

"I want you to fuck me."

Sokka's heart stopped, his erection lurching at the words. He nearly forgot how to speak. "L-Like… right now?!"

"Y-Yeah, I mean i-if you want to that is."

"I…" He gazed up into Zuko's wild yellow eyes, feeling invigorated for the first time in a while. "Y-Yeah, I want to." He watched a naughty smile spread across Zuko's face, a smile that said he was up to no good. The boy had never looked so sexy.

All at once, things seemed to happen at supersonic speed. Sokka pulled Zuko's shirt up above the boy's muscular shoulders before flipping his friend aggressively onto his back and getting on top of him. Kissing and nibbling Zuko's neck, Sokka rolled his hips repeatedly against the taller boy's, letting the friction between them do its magic. Sokka could feel so much down below, it felt like the boy's erection was about to pop right out of his jeans.

"Sokka," Zuko moaned, tilting his head back on his pillow so his friend could have better access to his neck. "You feel so good."

"You're about to feel a whole lot better," Sokka purred, moving his head down lower on Zuko's bare chest. He slowly licked and kissed his friend down his sternum and stomach, using his tongue to tease the boy, getting more and more worked up the lower he got. Toying with the hem of Zuko's jeans, Sokka pulled the fabric down low enough to lay sweet kisses to the boy's lower belly, just above his pubic bone.

"Stop teasing me, you jerk," Zuko laughed, his cheeks flushed.

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun with you." With a devilish smirk, Sokka unbuttoned Zuko's jeans, unzipping them painfully slowly as he continued kissing the yellow-eyed boy's lower stomach. After tormenting him for a bit, he pulled off his friend's jeans and boxer-briefs, freeing his aching erection. Sokka licked his lips as he lowered himself. Holding Zuko's stiff cock in his dominant hand, Sokka licked all the way up the boy's length from the base to the tip, earning a rewarding groan in response. From there, he focused his attention on the tip, swirling his tongue around and around, playing with the sensitive underside.

"Fuck, Sokka," Zuko muttered, bucking his hips up toward his friend's face.

Just as Sokka was about to take the boy completely into his mouth, Zuko called out.

"Wait. Take your shirt off. I want to  _see_  you."

"Please?" Sokka teased.

" _Now_."

Something about Zuko's demanding tone really turned him on. "Yes, your highness." He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Much better."

"May I continue?"

Zuko nodded, staring at his friend with feral yellow eyes.

Holding the base, Sokka lowered his mouth onto Zuko's erection where he really began going to town on him. He bobbed his head up and down, letting the swollen tip press into his cheek as he accommodated the boy's entire length, loving the feeling of Zuko's hips jolt uncontrollably beneath him.

"That's good, Sokka," he exhaled, "So fucking good."

Feeling his own excitement grow within the confines of his pants and underwear, Sokka sucked the boy even more ravenously, using his hand to jerk him off simultaneously. He felt Zuko place a hand on his head and grab his hair, which only encouraged him to keep going.

Zuko bucked his hips wildly as he lay beneath his friend, having his dick sucked so mercilessly. Gripping Sokka's hair, he wrenched his eyes shut to concentrate on the pleasure. However, as the sensations posed to be too overwhelming, Zuko let go of Sokka's hair and pushed his head back.

"Something wrong?"

"If you keep doing that," he panted, "I'm going to cum before you get to fuck me." He chuckled under his breath. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"That would be a tragedy," Sokka smirked, watching Zuko's chest heave as he recovered his breath. As his eyes hungrily roamed up and down his friend's naked body, the anticipation of getting to thoroughly fuck this beautiful boy was making him dizzy. He turned around to shed his remaining clothes, feeling Zuko's arms wrap around him and some sweet kisses on his shoulder as the garments dropped. Turning his upper body to lean back and kiss the boy, he slowly lowered Zuko back down to the mattress, positioning himself on top.

Zuko moaned into Sokka's mouth as their bare erections met, slick with precum. They kissed, their tongues dancing longingly in each other's mouths as their stiff cocks glided against one another again and again. Zuko grabbed Sokka's ass to drive him down farther, becoming more and more undone with each thrust of his hips. "Sokka,  _please_ ," he whimpered, "Please fuck me."

The desperate plea in Zuko's voice as the boy begged Sokka to fuck him was way too goddamn hot. He wanted to be inside the boy who set his heart on fire. To  _feel_  him. "Okay," he breathed.

"Condoms and lube are in the nightstand." Zuko nudged his head to the right.

His pulse rushing, Sokka quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it down his cock, covering it with a healthy coating of lube. Possibly more excited than he'd ever been in his adult life, he positioned his erection at Zuko's entrance, teasing the hole a bit with the tip of his lubed up cock.

"Come on, Sokka. I  _need_  you."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't, j-just go slow."

Breathing hard, Sokka gently inserted himself into Zuko's tight hole, groaning and shuddering with pleasure as the head of his cock vanished inside. The boy was  _tight_. The hype about anal was no joke. "You feel so fucking good," he exhaled, slipping in even farther.

"You too," Zuko grunted, tilting his hips up slightly. "Aim a little bit higher – ohhh yeah right there, that's it."

Sokka couldn't believe he had made it in nearly balls deep. Zuko was so tight and warm, it was hard not to cum on the spot. Slowly he began rocking his hips, developing a rhythm as he slid in and out of the boy.

"Right there, right there." Zuko linked his legs with Sokka's, arching his back. "That's fucking great."

Picking up the speed, he leaned forward to kiss Zuko's lips, slipping his tongue into the boy's eager mouth. He thrust his hips steadily, the pleasure surging inside of him.

Groaning, Zuko took his own erection into his hand, where he began jerking off desperately. "I'm close, I'm so close," he whispered.

Watching the black-haired boy touch himself so unabashedly while taking it in the ass was so fucking sexy. Sokka started giving it to him harder, feeling his legs start to weaken as he neared his orgasm.

"Harder," he cried, his legs starting to jerk.

Sokka moved in and out of the boy quickly, desperate for release.

"Just like that, just like that, oh God Sokka I'm gonna cum." With just a few more urgent tugs of his hand, Zuko shot his load all over his own chest.

With Zuko's hot breath in his ear, Sokka gave in to the pleasure, exploding into the condom with a burst of sheer ecstasy. "Zuko," he groaned, rolling his hips slowly, spilling every last drop.

Breathing hard, Zuko smiled listlessly, gazing affectionately up at Sokka.

Sokka smiled back at him, leaning down to kiss the boy's cheek before pulling gently out of Zuko, discarding the condom to a nearby trashcan, and flopping down on his back on the bed. The post-coital fatigue was hitting him hard.

"You're not going to clean me up?" Zuko laughed, his eyes heavy.

"Nah. Too tired," Sokka joked.

Zuko punched him lightly on the arm.

Fighting the urge to sleep, Sokka rolled out of bed, dampened a hand towel with warm water, and tended to his sticky friend. "What a mess."

"You only have yourself to blame."

"You're welcome," Sokka chuckled. After he finished cleaning Zuko's chest, he began collecting his clothing from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, rolling onto his side.

"Getting dressed…"

"I… I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?"

"Because." He paused. "I think you should stay."

"Like… stay the night?"

"Y-Yeah." His cheeks reddened. "I know you like to cuddle."

"And I know you like your space," Sokka laughed.

"I do, but…" He sighed. "Sokka, I think I want to try the boyfriend thing."

His heart stopped. "Really? You want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Zuko smiled coyly. "If you still want to be…"

"I do," Sokka grinned, climbing back into bed and pressing his lips to Zuko's. "So, what changed your mind? Was it the sex? It was the sex, wasn't it."

"No, no, no," he laughed.

"Come on, just admit it. I'm a rockstar."

"I just… really really like you."

Blushing, Sokka leaned in a kissed Zuko again, this time much more softly. "I really really like you too."

Sighing with relief and fatigue, Zuko rolled onto his side away from Sokka, scooching closer to the center of the bed so Sokka could spoon him.

Sokka wrapped his arm around the boy, lightly kissing his shoulder.

Coming into college, Sokka had been so certain about who he was and what his future would hold. He never in a million years would have imagined having a  _boyfriend_ , and yet here he was, falling asleep and falling in love with a beautiful boy who brightened his life. Who knew what the future had in store for them. Maybe they'd make it through college and break up, or maybe they'd get married and be together forever. It was the uncertainties in life that held the most intrigue, that made it worth living. But for now, Sokka was happy. And he couldn't wait to tell the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
